Fated in Time
by Krista Marie
Summary: Someone has sent vital information to the Jedi after the attack on Naboo, Now the Jedi must protect a Anakin and Padme from a dark force trying to destroy the future hope for the galaxy. Anakin was never trained as a Jedi and Padme is still senator, but can they fall in love again knowing the consequences?


Padme was being rushed from one hall to the next, everyone around her , her 3 handmaiden's , 2 security official and 1 Jedi. An old acquaintance Qui gon jnn, all where tight lipped and focused. All they had told her when interrupting her normal retire of constant paperwork was that an urgent matter needed to be discussed and that it could only be discussed inside the Jedi temple. Surely the information that is waiting for her must be very important to travel from the senatorial building to the elusive jedi temple. She hadn't even heard of any outsiders that were aloud into the jedi temple that was not a jedi or possible recruit.

Padme was so lost in thought she hadn't even realized that everyone had come to a stop in front of a lord dark door . Quoi gon jinn turned to face her after nodding to the official and handmaidens to leave her side

Padme sighed calmingly. "Qui gon what is going on? "

"ALL matters will be explained inside but, I do have to worn you malady the information you are about to receive is quite...unexpected And maybe little shocking. At least at first. But please do keep in open mind.'"

Paddle let the words sink in before nodding in agrees meet.

The large door opened and Qui gon rushed to place them both inside before the doors closed behind them .

Inside the room had several people, Jedi knight Obi wan , her head of security Captain Typho her former head of security captain Panaka and Master Yoda as well as a jedi standing next to a side door on the other side of the room, he seemed to be guarding the door more then paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Milady ." Obi wan bowed respectful

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda. "

"Called you here with important information mildly, worry you we did not mean to do. Sorry I am for such secrecy."

"I understand master you'd I just really want to know what's going on."

Qui Gon walked to stand next to obi wan and Yoda both looked at him with reassurance finally allowing him to speak. "Mildly do you remember how we meet all those years ago?"

Padme was confused but answered non the less. "Of course I was queen of nabob you where helping to protect me from the trade federation."

Qui gon nodded in agreement "And do you remember Anakin malady?"

Padme was little taken back. She had not heard that name for ten years when the 9 years old boy with sandy blond hair had saved her planet. Had won a race to help her repair her ship. Had been rejected by the jedi order and sent back to tattoine. Yes she remembered that brave boy. The boy he deserved so much more and gave so much more then he received.

"Of course master quoi gon. But what does Anakin have to do with any of this?"

"Everything he does mildly. Everything." Master you'd stated

"The day of the celebrator malady a strange ...occurance Happened at the jedi temple a ..pacage Of sorts was left in the council members room, inside was a vast amount of information so fast in fact we have only barley finished decoding all the information just a mere week ago."

"And what information was in the package master jedi."

Quoi gon hesitated for a moment before allowing his thoughts to become words. "inside was information given to us from the distant future mildly. Events dates times detailed information of what was to come."

"You received information from the future that out of no where just appeared. Are you here to Tell me of any event about to come into fruition?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. "

Before quoi gon could continue a large crash and the sound of glass breaking sounded from the far side of the room where the jedi still guarding the door stood.

With everyone attention drawn padre quickly asked. "what was that?"

Qui gon turned back to face her. "I'm terrible sorry mildly he doesn't seem to be taking it very well."

Padme was more then little frustrated now." who? Taking what? Master jedi if you could please just make your point."

Obi wan interjected. "Master , mildly if I may. Besides the ruckus witch we will get to momentarily, what my master is saying is this information wasn't about an entire galaxy of events about to happen it was about a focused set of events that did happen with only 2 people lives, you being one of them mildly."

Padme was shocked now. "I sent the information to you? From the future?"

Quoi gon and Obi wan both looked at eachother before quoi gon continued. "we are not sure who sent the information just that it was more from a personal stand point starting with the trade federation on Naboo . unfourtanitly since the information arrived to late we had to do what we could to from a certain point. We were able to get limited information fast enough to were a great many things didn't happen that should have. For instance I should be with the force right now, I should have died on Naboo. Thankfully that is not the case."

Padme began to take deep breaths as she passed the evenly spaced room allowing herself to sit on one of the chairs the circled with in the room itself.

"Ok IM ready, what else." pad stated calmly

"Basically when the information was gatherd and certain events did happen we had to do our best to stop the ones we could but with all the vast amount of knowledge we forgot about one thing. The people."

Padme's brow burrowed in confusion.

"The person who sent this was trying to write wrings he or she had done or someone they know had ."

"Why ? To what end?"

"to prevent the end of the republic."

"The end of the republic?..."

Qui gon nodded." let me explain more thoroughly mildly."

It seemed like hours had gone while padre continued to listen to the jedi explained everything how the read federation played a part in the end of democracy unbuttoned to them, how the jedi were eliminated, how the sits had returned. How she had upheld the ideals of the republic until her very end. That is what had shocked her most, she had died so young .How how ad she died? It should bother her now but she needed to know.

As if hearing her thoughts quoi gon answered her question. " we believe it was complications during child birth?"

"child birth ? But I...I Mean who?..."

"You had a set of twins. A boy Luke and a girl. Leila I think."

"And the father?"

This is where it might sound a little strange mildly. The father was Anakin."

"Ann.? ...little Ann.?"

"Mildly in hindsight Anakin is only a few years younger then you. According to ...pacage Anakin and you have a connection it has been there since he was a boy. When he was training to be a jedi it..."

"But you rejected Anakin. He went back to tattooine."

"Yes milady in this, timeline, so to speak we did. In that one however we did not he trained and grew to be one of the very best . You reunited after an assignation attempt was made on your life and feel I love, you married soon after."

Padme stood up and paced the room aging ." I would never do that a senator and a Jed...no That is not possible I wouldn't forsake all I had worked for to have it jeopardized for the sake of ...love."

obi wan intervined. "Maybe you would have? if you had loved that person enough."

"you never explained why I am here. what was the point in telling me all this?"

"Milday this information was sent to forshadow an evil who had gone back in time to destroy you and Anakin. because of what you both are capable of. You have a voice myady one that millions of people listento and respect. Anakin is powerful more then he knows and with the power is a danger in and of itself. We had to send him back. once you had passed Anakin turned to the dark side and cause the all most near extintion of the jedi as well as the fall of the repoblic. now that we have set things somewhat right that evil we spoke of is tring to make sure that one of two things happen . You die or Anakin turns. we can not allow that to happen. we have to protect you both. For who you are and for what you will do , we will give our very lives."

Padme shook her head not knowing what to say or thing."Master Jedi I dont think I am worth such a high price to pay. "

"there is more to tell senatr and inform you of much we still must but do trust when we say . worth the price you are."

Just as Padme was about to retort a group of security and jedi came out the the room the broken glass sound had come from earlier, the men seemed to have been shielding someone I the middle padme couldnt quite make out the person. they all walked forward and came into a stop right before them. padme stood feeling as something big might happen at any moment.

"Milday before we continue you remember Anakin. "

the group of men moved slowly out of the way as anakin made his was forward finally coming face to face for the first time in 10 years. Padme took in his appearince, his sandy blonde hair was still the same, longer just above hsi sholder but properly trimmed and tamed. his skin still sun kissed tanned but he had grown and now towered over almost everone maybe even qui gon. he was handsome she notted, more handsome then she carried to admit. but he didnt dare look at her. his eyes where firmly on the ground his face showing fetures of tension his jaw was fixed like he was keeping so much inside.

Anakin?" obi wan stated

Anakins eyes shot straight up from the ground not caring to look at anyone but Padme. his eyes ...how she could never forget such colbot blue eyes. so intense and fcused and so much older then he was.

"Hello Anakin ." Padme stated waitin for any kind of response in turn.

Anakin contiued to stare until his name coming from qui gons lips caused him to turn to him.

"I'm sorry, but all I can think right now is this whole situation is sick..."

Author's note. What do you think so far? any questions ill answer. let me know what you think, I know it will have grammer and spelling mistakes but I cant trust anyone these days so yeah. hope you liked it so far of the idea at least it does get better more anakin and padme to come. please read and review if not stay cool my awesome nerds.


End file.
